


The Trapped Spider

by whtupmyglipglop



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtupmyglipglop/pseuds/whtupmyglipglop
Summary: Two spiders in a web. Which one can out spin who? Hannibal meets a new patient, and she is different.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient this is my first ever fanfic smut. Please leave constructive criticism :)

Chapter 1:

  _Fuck you Isaac._ She was staring at her phone it was 5:50pm. While taking long drags of her joint, Persephone walked to this office. When she arrived, she pacing a couple times back and forth. The last message she received was the address from Isaac along with the note “6pm, do not be late. And behave.” With every inhale she calmly formed a plan, but it didn’t stop the pacing. One thing was certain, Persephone knew she was going to break Isaac’s nose when she sees him. Isaac’s constant worrying and doting was evident that he wanted her back.

 In her final pace, she mulled over the events leading up to this appointment in her head. Extracting and analyzing every excruciating painful detail. She admitted it was not her finest work. What happened in Moscow did not affect her most recent assignment in Prague. _The job got a bit sloppy, but it was done. That’s that._ But the job was sloppy enough to grab the "others’" attention and Isaac to worry like this. _Fuck Isaac, I don’t need this._ Persephone stopped dead right before the entrance. From under her large black wide brim hat, she stared at the pale bricked building. _Fuck it, might as well try to have some fun._ Taking one last long drag, Persephone was hoping that the deep burn in her lungs would make time go by faster. Talking to a psychiatrist was bringing up the childhood memories. The pointless explaining, mindless babbling, and stupid advise. Exhaling quickly and being engulfed in the haze, she flicked the joint on the street. Out of habit, she scanned the street. No one else was around, so Persephone entered.

 Hastily turning the knob, she glided in the waiting room and began to analyze the space. To Persephone’s surprised there was no one else in room. _Odd, no receptionist?_ The office was simple and modern. The design didn’t invoke a particular emotion. The walls were a mute grey tone. In one corner of the room there was a beautiful black tall case clock with intricate silver floral design all over. The windows on the right provided warm natural light. There was one charcoal grey door opposite of Persephone. Only on piece of furniture, a plush black leather bench, was on the left side of the charcoal grey door. Scattered on the rest of the walls were plants and scenery paintings She presumed they were there in order to make patients feel comfortable. Immediately she walked to the mirror above the bench, she took a deep breath just staring at her own face. She was mentally was putting on her “battle mask”, and making sure not to expose any true parts. She’s played this game so many times, it was second nature to her. From her face, Persephone scanned the rest of her, a smirk crept across. She turned around and sat gingerly on the bench. Her legs crossed and hands folded. She wanted to make sure that her hat wouldn’t show her face, it was all part of the game. _Asses and manipulate, and let the games begin._

The clock rang six chimes and the charcoal grey door immediately opened.

 “Till next time Will,” his voice was calm with a hint of an Eastern European Accent. If Persephone had to guess he is from Lithuania, but it made  her a knot in between her legs. Will was frantically whispering something, but Persephone did not care enough to try to understand. There was a thick presence of anger and confusion in the air. It reminded Persephone of when a prey is realizing it is about to be caught. The feeling only made the knot tighter. Under her hat she was biting down her lip in excitement. 

 She heard Will’s footsteps swiftly going towards the exit. He slams the door behind him. Persephone didn’t raise her head to see the man called Will nor the doctor. Her eyes kept staring at the floor. She was planning a way to introduce herself. The doctor was a bit curious of why the lack a response, but easily shrugged it off. He is doing evaluation as a favor for Isaac. The doctor remembered Isaac explained that assessing the mental state of this woman was the upmost import. He turned to face her. Persephone saw a pair of black sleek Oxford shoes were right in front of her.

 The door slamming did not phase the doctor, in the same calm tone “You must be my new patient. My name is Dr. Lecter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Dr. Lecter, shall we begin?” Persephone mimicked his demeanor flawlessly. Dr. Lecter began to question why she has not looked at him yet, and he thought her voice is as sweet as honey, but there is pinch of spice to it.

 After speaking Persephone looked up, and staring straight into Dr. Lecter’s eyes. She made sure not to show a trace of emotion. In the matter of milliseconds, both of them were intently observing each other’s facial expressions. She picked up on that right away. His face is attractive, but an empty page. She thought to herself, _Isaac didn’t choose a hack. Good, this makes the game more fun._

 Dr. Lecter began to speculate. _Interesting, no repressed emotion or any emotion are etched on her face. Isaac told me she is a little rough around the edges, but I see nothing?_ He opened the door to his office and with one open arm to invited her inside. As she walked past him, Persephone made sure to dismiss the doctor’s presence. Dr. Lecter smelled her. He noted the smell of jasmine, wood, cinnamon, and patchouli of her perfume. Then he detected a very slight smell of weed _. Well Isaac, I am not regretting this favor._

 Persephone was showed to one of the two black leather. She took off her hat as she got comfortable. Putting the hat on her lap and running her fingers in the seams in the arms of the chair. Dr. Hannibal was sitting right across with his notebook and pen ready. It was completely silent, there wasn't a clock ticking in the background. The natural light that pour in made the room warm but it was not uncomfortable. A couple minutes went by and still nothing was said. They stared into each others eyes waiting to see who would speak first, Persephone didn't even look around the rest of the office. "Do you know why you're here, Ms.?" Hannibal broke the silence. He wanted to see if Isaac gave any information and to test her on what level of formality this conversation would be based on.

"Please, call me Ms. McGregor." Persephone continued to run her hands on chair's arms and sat up a little bit straighter.  _It's not like you'll ever need to say my first name after tonight._ "Isaac did make this conversation mandatory, whether or not to see if my emotional distress is a liability for my job." _Might as well sprinkle some truth._  She tucked in a bit of raven black hair that fell on her face. The more she stared the more she noticed how handsome he is. Unknowingly she began to bite her lips as she was thinking about undressing him. She began to feel her cheeks getting warm. She blamed it on the sunlight.Hannibal started to jot notes down, it was nothing about what she said. He was writing down her appearance and how suddenly her body language changed. 

"Why would Isaac think that you are emotionally distressed?" he quipped back. He was still writing down notes about her face. The description of the color of her deep emerald eyes, the deep redness of her pouted lips when she bit them. He also noticed how her breathing became deeper, making it hard not to stare at her chest heave in the white blouse she was wearing. Dr. Hannibal started to feel his pants get a little bit tighter, so he nonchalantly crossed his legs as if he was using it to prop up the notebook. His stare lingered as she crossed her knees her black skirt inched a little higher.

"I think he would have told you, since you were college mates. Honestly, Isaac has this stupid notion that if he pretends to care about me that I'll fuck him again." Persephone smirked at that truth. Just because they fucked once, he think he can be protective of her.

He was finishing up his notes. He was a little bit surprised that Isaac would sleep with one of his employees. Then he looked at her in the eye with no reaction to what she said. "He did, but I want to here it from your point of view."  _Hmm how much is she telling the truth? She needs to stop biting her lip._

"Very well, Dr. Hannibal. The last job I was working on had complications." Persephone paused choosing her words carefully. It was like dangling bait in  front of a fish. "I made rookie mistakes, but I got the job done." _I read the wrong signs, and miscalculated people's actions._ She wanted this over and it's only been 20 minutes. "Let me be honest with you Dr. Hannibal, Isaac is being a twat. I've got my shit handled. Just tell him you did this favor and I am ay-o-fuckin-kay to keep working." She was slipping in showing her annoyance. This game was started to get boring. All she wanted to do was go home, smoke another joint and masturbate to the thought of Dr. Hannibal fucking her senseless against the book case. 

"Thank you for being honest with me Ms. McGregor. It just seems like you've never made these kinds of mistakes. The way Isaac talks about you and from what I can gather is that you are the best employee he has. He says that you execute every assignment flawlessly, and this last job was a disaster. So that is why he's being a twat." His face still didn't changed. Inside he liked to see you this annoyed, and he was enjoying which buttons made you tick.  _With a dirty mouth like that I wonder what else that mouth can do?_ He became curiouser to see what she would do if he pressed further. "Isaac said you snapped out of no where, and you went on a rampage."

 _That motherfucking cunt. Shit, I am slipping up. I am letting him know that I am getting annoyed._ "Well it doesn't mean I have to get my head poked and prodded by some fucking shrink. No offense." She snapped back, she wanted to get some reaction out of him.  _FUCK, he's a statue. Nothing. No reaction what so ever. Seph you can't let this stranger get to you._ "Let me cut to the chase Doctor. I won't insult your intelligence if you don't insult mine."

Hannibal raised an eye brow and chuckled. He caught a glimpse of her pussy as she switch her crossed legs. His breath hitched to the realization that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. He was intrigued and began to write more notes. "Go on, please indulge me. I can tell I'm not the only one who has tried to poke around in your head."

"Well, I can spout the right bullshitty words for me to sound like I am okay. If you tell Isaac that I am not well enough to work that will bring more damage than good." Rolling her eyes as she huffed and propped her head on one of her hand that was on the chair arms. Hannibal can tell she was bored, but he wanted to press further. There was something about her that made him want to know more.

"What is your job?" he stopped mid sentence of his notes. 

"Security. I work for a private security company." Hannibal saw through that lie in a heartbeat. Isaac never did say exactly what he kind of work he did.

He pressed even more "So, if you were take a break from work what would happen?"

"I'd get bored. You know, idle hands are the devil's workshop or something along the same crap" Persephone did not want to think what she would do if she stopped working. She only knew that it would be bloodier and dangerous for people around her. 

A smirk began to creep on Hannibal's face.  _Ah, so this little spider is a lot deadlier she lets on. I wonder how dangerous is she?_ He wanted to stop asking anymore questions while he was still ahead. The bulge in his pants was getting harder at the thought that he found his match. Persephone knew what his intentions were and caught on that he was getting turned on. She began to copy the same smirk as Hannibal. "What are you thinking Doctor?"

 _Uhoh, she is smarter than I thought._ "I think I have what I need to tell Isaac. You are free to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. McGregor" He trying to calm his raging hard on for her. He shifted slightly to gain some kind of relief, but was unsuccessful.

Persephone knew she had the upper hand. At those words she got up, glided to the door and turned around with the same smirk "Goodbye Doctor Hannibal" and closed the door behind her. She left the building as quickly as she could. She knew that he can get him to say to Isaac she can still work. Her heart was pounding as she turned the corner. She can feel that her legs were slick from only having this little conversation with him. Persephone was relieved that she'll never see him again.

Back in the office, Hannibal shocked at the fact that she left to briskly. He was still hard from only that brief encounter. He pulls out his cock and slowly massages it thinking about having Persephone on her knees swallowing his cock. He imagine her soft lips wrapped around it, moaning and loving every second of it. He could see her snaking her hand down to play with her clit as she was gaggin on you. Hannibal focus on those emerald eyes staring at him with lust, drool dripping down her neck onto her boobs as the bounced. It didn't take long for him to cum. He quickly cleaned himself up and picked up the phone.

It took two rings for someone to answer on the other line said "Speak"

"Isaac, let's meet and have dinner Saturday. Let's talk about her." Hannibal hung up. He began to think about her again, and he became hard again.  _What is she doing to me?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay. It is now spring break! wat wat

After a couple of blocks, Persephone was able to stop and breathe. She lit another joint, and her breath began to steady again. She couldn't find the reason why she was getting these butterfly feelings. Persephone was getting annoyed at the fact she cannot understand the reason. Quickly, her breathing frantic in order to try to calm down. Staring at how quickly the joint burned, Persephone kept inhaling and walking. She was replaying the conversation in her head. Overthinking was hitting Persephone like a wall of bricks. As soon as she realizes it, she was at the train station. The sun started to set before she bought her ticket. It was practically the last train back to Manhattan. Once on the train she sprawled out in her seat.  _Any new messages? No? Well.. I can relax and wait to get back to work. Wait. Right on time._  Lazily she searched her coat pocket for her vibrating phone. Without looking at the screen, Persephone blurted "How is my favorite person in the world?" trying hard to feign affection in her voice as she was staring at herself in the window's reflection. 

"I wouldn't say I am your favorite yet Ms. McGregor." Persephone could hear Dr. Lecter's smirk. Immediately, the imagine of his head bowed in his chair behind the class decked. In his left hand a glass of Scotch, vest unbuttoned, the image of himself disheveled sparked many panty soaking thoughts.  _He sounds stressed. Oh, I can think of a couple ways we can help each other out._ Persephone bursted in laughter, it made some heads lift up to see the sight of her bitting her lips. She playfully mouthed sorry.

"I am sorry Dr. Lecter, but how can I help you" Persephone thought it would be better if she didn't acknowledge that last comment. The smile staying on her face. With her other hand, she slowly snaked the top three buttons undone. Persephone felt relaxed and not worried one bit.

"It seems like you left your hat," Hannibal was trying to figure if she left it on purpose or some other reason she could have thought. He was wondering what she was doing right now.  _What an interesting laugh._ Hannibal was thinking about her soft pink lips and wondering if her cheeks were blushing. Meeting Persephone was beginning to be a fruitful as his relationship to William was becoming. 

"Well, I am sure it will find its way home somehow." Persephone quickly took a cool tone as she was still staring at her reflection. It was pitch black outside, she was probably half way back. "I am preoccupied, and won't be back in the area for a while."

There was a brief pause, then Dr. Lecter answered "Ah, such a shame. You'll miss my dinner party this weekend."  _Wait, is that disappointment?_   "I am sure the hat will find its way, I am sorry to have bothered you good evening."

Right before Dr. Lecter could hang up "No, bother at all Dr. Lecter. You have a good rest of your evening." Before she could hear a reply,  _Click._ Persephone put her phone on  _Do Not Disturb_ for the rest of the train ride. 

 

For an unknown reason, Persephone got off the next stop. Not thinking about questioning her motives, Persephone just went with it. She took the next train back to Baltimore. It was 8pm, but she didn't care. Walking down the familiar streets, a couple blocks later she found herself in front of the office of Dr. Lecter. The office door was unlocked and she marched through into his office. Persephone gasped and Dr. Lecter lifted his head. It was like she imagined on the train. Dr. Lecter was unwinding from the day with a glass of scotch at his desk. His laptop was glowing off him and his vest unbuttoned. He looked like he wasn't surprised to see her there. She walked to his desk and leaned on his left side. He was reading the news article about the Chesapeake Killer. He pointed to the hat on the chair Persephone sat earlier. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Dr. Lecter cleared his throat and pointed again.

"At this point Doctor I think I want more attention than what my hat is getting." She began to pout her lips grabbing his glass and taking a sip out of it. Instead of grabbing his drink back, Hannibal found his hand brushing against your inner thigh. Persephone was lost in his soft brown eyes, his hand began to stir the butterflies in her pussy. Instead of flinching away from his hand, Persephone guided his hand more in her thighs. Their eyes locked with such lust, and the tension was so thick. I _am wondering if I am drooling. His stare is making wetter by the second. I know there's something that wants me as badly I want you._ As if he read her mind there was a hunger became unleashed in his eyes. 

"We just met, what makes you think you should have any attention?" his left hand grip was tightening on your thigh. The next thing Persephone knew he had her pinned on the desk. His left hand made sure that Persephone's couldn't close her legs, and with his right was closing her airways slowly. He smirked at the fact she had no panties and he can see her juices seep out of her pussy. Hannibal can see Persephone trying to fight the pleasure. He knew she would say some smart ass retort, so before she could Hannibal gave her a bruising kiss. Persephone was ready and relaxed for the "surprise" kiss. Hannibal can still feel some resistance _._  As calmly as he could he whispered in her ear, "My dear, no need to wear a mask. Not now and not with me."

Now that took Persephone by surprised, and tried to look for wrinkles to show he was lying. There were none. Persephone was pinned to the desk breathing heavily. She felt his other hand slowly caressing her whole body, until he found her clit. She knew he was dragging this out on purpose, so she gave in. A moan fell from her lips as his fingers glided through her folds. Soon she felt like a melted puddle under his hands. His fingers were teasing her at a torturous pace. Long circular strokes on her clit was making her out of breath moaning and mewling. "Please. Please. Doctor. Please" soon followed. She can feel the doctor's bulge on her stomach, and it made her beg more. 

"Begging already? I have not even asked for anything." Hannibal chuckled as he saw her at his mercy. Her emerald eyes staring into his. They  were glassed over and filled with lust. "Since we stopped playing games, what would you be begging for?" It was then Hannibal put a lot of pressure on her clit. Persephone immediately tried to push Hannibal's head down. She need him to make her cum with his mouth, now. Hannibal dodged her hands and he put more pressure on her neck. A moan only left Persephone's lips, she felt small with Hannibal towering over her. "I did not say you can touch. Put your hand behind your back, and as punishment you can't cum."

Persephone is done as she's told, and laid on her hands. She began to breath normally as Lecter's hand left your neck. Persephone would not dare to move or anything else unless she was told otherwise. Staring at the open black ceiling, she waited for his next touch. He pushed her more on the desk. All of sudden she was jerked backward into reality.

"LAST STOP GRAND CENTRAL STATION" blared on the announcement speakers. 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been stuck on writing this. I cannot decide which story line is better lol icanteven.

FUUUCKK _ME_.  _I want my bed._ Persephone got up and found the right connect to make it back to the Lower East Side. She went in the bodega a couple blocks away from her apartment, she gave the teller a nod. Then she grabbed a loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter. She paid in all pennies just to screw with the teller. The teller start to curse in Aramaic. Persephone politely smiled as she grabbed the two items, she pressed the back of left hand flicking him off. As she was backing up to the door she lit another joint, she said "Ayreh Feek to you too and have a good night." She began to walk towards her apartment. She took in all her surroundings and felt she could actually breathe. She kept repeating in her head _don't think about it, keeping going forward._  Finally the voices and thoughts in her head quieted. The constant planning and fantasizing was too much. Glimpses of blood on her hand kept haunting her throughout the week. Now those thoughts were put to an end. As Persephone walked she admired the colors and graffiti art around her. She felt she was gliding away from her problems. All the demons bringing up her past were shoved back in their box. She put out the joint just as  the door to her apartment building was opened by the doorman and he greeted her a friendly nod.  _Finally, I get rid of this stupid get up._ She continued in the elevator and got off the 13th floor. She shuffled for a bit trying to open the door. Once she unlocked and entered the apartment she noticed a familiar smell.

Instinctually she dropped her keys at her feet and hit a couple buttons. The blinds slowly opened showing off the floor to ceiling windows that almost surrounded the apartment. At the end of the open space was her bed. It is a large circular bed. The lights of the city sparkled on her white bed sheets. Slowly the lights to and in the kitchen turned on.

Not having any concern, she kicked off her black kitten heels, stripped off her dark green velvet blazer. Then she tugged off the black ribbon that was under the collar of her white shirt. Lastly, she slipped off her leather skirt and bra. Leaving a trail of clothes to her kitchen. Persephone had the perfect view of the city from the kitchen, but in this case the city has a perfect view of her. She was wearing only her buttoned down shirt.  Persephone let out a released sigh. Her ass swayed and jiggled as she made her way to the drawer. "Do you want peanut butter sandwich or did you help yourself already?" she called out to the man she knew was in her living room upstairs. She heard someone chuckle in the living room. No one answered "I can hear you fucker" muttering as she rolled her eyes. She had no patience for games, especially in her apartment. She took a spoon and scooped out a glop of peanut butter. While she sucked on the spoon, Persephone grabbed two glasses and a bottle of vodka and made way to the spiral staircase to the living room.

"Sorry, I was trying to comprehend how you can eat peanut butter and bread alone?" Issac called out then finally turn on the side lamp. His jaw went a bit slack when he saw you make your way to sit next to him on the couch."Hard or long day?" He tried to shake off his reaction to her appearance.  _Typical. But I do miss those beautiful pierced tits in my mouth._

At first, Persephone casually said "Both, who knew sabbatical was tough." She was leaning forward putting her spoon down and pouring the vodka. Issac peered over to see the shirt rise up and show your ass. When she turned to give the drink. Both of them raised their glass and toasted. His eyes broke contact and quickly glancing at her nipples. Persephone caught him."Do you like this one? It's new and I got bored with the heart shaped ones." Drink in one hand, and the other grasped the large rose diamond at the each end.

"They're nice Persephone. It's been only been 5 days don't be baby" He was determined to keep eye contact. 

Persephone playfully pouted and sighed "I'd been in a 5 day coma and I executed that hit in Mexico City perfectly the very next day I woke up."

"That is **NOT THE SAME CIRCUMSTANCE AS NOW**!" Isaac's glass shattered in his hand. He was shaking with rage. _**She can't block it out and make a sick joke about it.** This isn't a game, and she needs to deal with this. _Isaac dropped a newspaper on her lap. The title showed in big bold letter " **MASSACRE AT PEACE DINNER IN PRAGUE"**  Persephone flinched away with look slight look of awe.  _Shit, my hand is now bleeding. Finally it looks like I got through to her, but fuck I shouldn't have acted like that. She is having too much fun fucking with me like this._

"How is Minni doing?" Persephone poured her 5th drink and playfully asked like he didn't yell.

Isaac was still shaking, it felt like she stabbed him and is now twisting the knife. Before he could answer she pulled a small shiny Beretta aiming it at Issac's bleeding right hand. Now he became determined not to lose in her game. In one breath, Isaac casually brushed off the broken glass. He looked at her with one eyebrow cocked as she put a bullet in the chamber "Well, it is rather rude when a guest doesn't clean after themselves." Isaac got up to go to the kitchen. He returned with a garbage bags and towels. Persephone's head was hanging off the back to couch with the barrel of the gun pressed to her head. In her other hand there was a lit joint instead of her drink, her eyes were closed as if she was debating shooting him.

He picked up the glass and wiped down the floor. He quickly cleaned up his mess, and it was done in complete silence. He shoved the bag in garbage shoot. Persephone got up right behind him and Isaac turned around to face her. His mouth opened about to confront her, but he was cut off with "Thank you, and now Isaac kindly get bent" then she blew an obscene thick cloud in his face. The gun was pointed at his gut.

Isaac straightened out his suit and the both of them proceeded to go down to the front door. He could feel the barrel graze his back. Right before the door, he faced her and grabbed the joint from her hand. After his first exhale he stated very plainly "What ever Dr. Hannibal reports, I will follow his recommendation to the letter as will you." He took more several puffs. Persephone rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "You made quite an impression. I'm wondering what he has to say about you."  He handed the joint back and left. 

Persephone walked to her bed and pulled out her laptop. She was sitting crossed legged intently doing research on Dr. Lecter. She was getting lost in her research. The most she inhaled, the more her curiosity about Dr. Lecter grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst. Kudos give me life


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not keeping up with this, but such is life. Thank you for being patient :)

_Flash. Bang. Flash. Bang._ _I need to run,_ _doesn't matter now I have to run. Wait, what am I running from? I can't see but I need to run._

Gently Persephone's eyes fluttered open. The sound of the world carrying on brought her back to reality. Realizing she fell asleep to horror flicks, it was easy to assume that her dream had something to do with that. Her hands ran her over her curves. Her fingering grazed her scars and tattoos as she stretched in her bed. Slowly she sat up and reached under her pillow for her weed. She delicately rolled her joints for the day as she made her mental "To Do" list. After her first joint of the day, Persephone continued the rest of her morning ritual with ease. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Persephone put her ruby spider bites back in as well as her nose ring. After putting on a large white shirt, she lazily walked on to her balcony. She gazed down on at the street, she began to wonder what kind of impression she left. It has been over a week since the appointment. To her surprise, Isaac has been radio silent.

After a couple minutes of mental silence, Persephone decided to work on her pet project. She sat outside on the balcony, with her iPad making sketches for a "bunker." She had to make sure that the design was easy enough to make sure anyone could survive for years, but deadly for enemies. After a couple of hours making a couple versions Persephone decided to go out for a stroll. The humid air was heavy and sticky on her skin. As Persephone turned left down an alley, she heard a familiar voice call out. "BABY GIRL!" It was Eddie, sitting on the stoup wearing black suit from head to toe. Behind him there was a purple bag that had "Happy Birthday" on it. His dreads were down and a grin was slapped across his face. 

"You doing good my man?" She sat right next to him and gave him a hug. He lit up a joint and passed to it to her. Eddie shook his head and laughed.

"Baby girl I am doing better seeing you now. It's been a minute, you've been quiet." He gave a side glance at the business man walking by. Persephone let out of huff and rolled her eyes.

"Well I've been doing me and I need the rest" She let out a giant puff a smoke. It was quiet for a couple of minutes and Eddie didn't reply. She appreciated the silence. After five minutes she continued to ask "Well how the club doing?"

"Oh shits the same, business is good. Money is even better. Please, Baby girl I was wondering if you can stop by tonight to liven the place up?" They got up and continued to walk around while passing the joint back and forth.

Smiling Persephone answered "I was wondering when you were gunna ask, I've been itching for a good time."

After getting a slice of pizza, they continued to walk uptown. They were cracking jokes and telling crazy ex stories when they finally sat at Union Park. Then Eddie's phone went off. After reading a text he passed her the purple bag and said "Happy Birthday, Baby girl."

"Wow you really must have missed me." Persephone said slyly with a smirk on her lips knowing that Eddie did not know her actual birthday. "But why giving me this so late? Don't tell me Isaac." She peered inside seeing there was edibles and at least an ounce in there. "Awe Eddie" chuckling as she held the bag to her side. 

"Well shit baby girl, you're right as usual. Isaac just gave the OKAY to give you the presents." He bit his lip, she knew he felt guilty that she was put on the sidelines. He was wringing his hands as he explained Isaac's recent actions. "He's been testing you, making sure that you don't do anything stupid, like go after them." Persephone immediately shot him a dark look. Eddie put his hands up and stood up before she could retort.

"Look Baby girl you passed, but I gotta run. See you tonight." He gave Persephone a side hug and a peck on the cheek before leaving. In an instant he was gone in the crowd. 

Persephone quickly checked her phone to see if Isaac said anything, but she was disappointed to see her screen blank. On her way back to her apartment, Persephone's thoughts were drifting back to Dr. Lecter. She was re-evaluating his body language, he was very rigid and open but there was something off. She could not put her finger on it. His body was in a sense just a meat suit. She can tell there has been some training for his body to match his lies. Persephone couldn't stop thinking of his body naked, she wondering how rigid he was. If he was clear cut muscular under his suit. Or if he has any tattoos or scares. Her imagination was getting a head of her.

When she returned to her apartment Persephone found a dress spread out on the bed. With it there was a note in Isaac's handwriting that said "Be  here at 7pm ;) " on the back there was the address of the restaurant of "Butcher and Banker." She glanced back at the dress. It was a simple deep ruby silk that cut off at the knee, and with a plunging neck line. Persephone glanced at the clock that read 6:00pm.  _FUCK._ She moved so quickly in and out the shower. Persephone decided on putting her hair in a messy bun and simple make up with a matching red lipstick. She grabbed her keys to her bike and rode of speedily towards the Garment District. She arrived exactly at 7pm and there was Isaac outside in a clean cut suit with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't wear the dress." He joked as he took her hand to give it a peck. Persephone did want to even waste her breath on a reply as she noticed he was finally wearing his wedding ring. He sees you eying him. "You more beautiful than what I imagined." He whispered in her ear as his hand skims down your back. He knows you aren't wearing anything underneath. Sliding his hand on your ass and the other one showing your the way to the able. As they got closer to the table Isaac made a clear gap between Persephone. As they got closer to their table, she noticed a familiar red head sitting there. Persephone forced a painful smile as Minni got out of her chair to pull her in an uncomfortable hug. 

"Seph, it's been too long. You look well." Minni's blue eyes beaming in her loose black dress. Persephone noticed it right away, a tiny bump grazed her. All she could do was smile and play along.  _What an idiot. Minni leave him, you are too stupid and good for him._

"I know Minnie, you are looking well yourself. You are absolutely glowing, you got to tell me your secret."Isaac shot Persephone a look to be careful what she was going to say next, but before Minni could reply another voice interrupted the moment. It was HIS voice. 

 


End file.
